All You Need Is A Taste,It'll Set You Free
by AmethystSoul13
Summary: Robb Stark/OFC Cybele Piper, of the House Piper of Pinkmiaden,betrothed to Robb Stark Of the House of Stark Of Winterfell. The House Piper's motto:Brave and Beautiful, and Cybele (Sih-Beh-lee) is the Pinkmaiden,which adorns their sigil. That, and so much more.But what, and why does she have nightmares of direwolves and falling children and the sea?


**The House of Piper of PinkMaiden**

**T**he sounds of high-pitched laughter rang through the halls of Winterfell, echoing across the stone walls. Those that heard it, handmaidens, serving wenches, and soldiers alike smiled at the sound, peering around for the source of such glee. A young girl, going on her fifth name day, ran across the courtyard inside the castle, her pretty pink dress billowing behind her. Even at such a young age, she was lovely to look at. Large, bright green eyes, the color of freshly picked limes; framed by snow-white lashes that caressed her rosy cheeks every time she blinked. A small, dainty nose that was currently scrunched up with uninhibited laughter; escaping from a full, cupid's bow-shaped mouth. Her hair was a most unusual color. Trailing down her waist in loose ringlets, it was a pale blonde similar to the Targeryens', but blessed with a pale red; almost pink sheen to it when the sun shone. Her curls framed elegantly around her heart-shaped face, her creamy white skin flushed with happiness. She clutched her skirts in her small hands tightly as she ran, glancing back at the one giving chase.

"I'll get you for that, Cybele!" The boy, a year or two older than she, shouted behind her. Another peal of laughter escaped Cybele Piper's lips, and she immediately picked up speed as she raced down the halls. The boy's light brown curls whipped around his furious face, hazel eyes narrowed in anger as he chased after the girl. He had mud caked on the side of his face, courtesy of the Piper childe.

"That is, if you can catch me, Theon Greyjoy!" She called back in a taunting voice, her laughter ringing like bells. She darted past her handmaiden, Ellie, who shrieked in surprise and shock at the sight of the young Lady running with her skirts up like a boy. Her short brown hair flew around her as she whipped her head around to stare at the young girl.

"Lady Cybele! Stop running this instant! Your mother will have a fit if she sees you!" She called out, brown eyes wide in fright at the thought, which made Cybele laugh even harder. Theon gained on her, hands outstretched like claws that swiped at her ringlets, a squeal escaping her when she felt his fingers brush her neck. Speeding up, she flew around a corner and almost tripped in her silk slippers. Stumbling, she huffed out a laugh when she looked back to see that Theon had tripped over his boots. The ward growled in anger, making a squeak escape her as she saw the fury alight in his hazel eyes. She immediately took off again, searching for somewhere to hide. As she went around another corner, a pair of arms wrapped around her and yanked her into an alcove. A yelp of shock almost slipped past, if not for the boyish hand covering her mouth and the coltish arms tightening around her.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" A familiar voice hissed, and she relaxed once she recognized it; only to tense again once Theon ran passed, his steps faltering. He paused, and they could hear him shuffling around, trying to find the Piper girl.

"Cybele! Where did you fly off to, you brat?!" He shouted, and said girl shuffled closer to her rescuer, feeling his breath fan against her neck. Her bright green irises glittered with delight as his footsteps continued down the hall, getting further away from their hiding spot. Once she no longer heard the boy, she relaxed and moved back from the other next to her. She peered out cautiously, glancing from side to side, then finally stepping out.

"Are you the one who caked his face with mud, then?" The boy's voice asked, his tone a mixture of stern and amused. Cybele bit her lip to keep herself from smiling, lacing her fingers behind her back as she turned to face the boy behind her. He was the same age as Theon, perhaps a year older, and much taller than she. His inquisitive blue eyes were bright, like his mother's, dark auburn curls reaching his boyish chin. He smirked as she blushed, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Perhaps." She replied slowly, lime-colored irises flickering to the side to avoid his penetrating stare. At his silence, she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I did! Happy? He made fun of Sansa's blanket that I made for her! Said it looked like a lump of pink goo with a silly pup on it!" She said hotly, cheeks darkening with embarrassment as the boy chuckled lightly.

"Theon likes to tease you because he thinks you're pretty. I saw the blanket, and it looked very nice." Robb Stark teased gently, smiling at her red face as she turned away from him; curls shielding her burning face. Her heart raced, though she didn't know why this boy was the cause of it.

"Hush, you! I'll have none of your teasing!" Cybele snapped, pointing a stern finger at him. He shook his head, amused, and walked closer. Eyeing him warily, she stood up straighter, cheeks still flushed. He came closer, until he was a foot away, bright orbs twinkling down at her.

"Why would I tease you? You're my future wife. I'll have to deal with your wrath for eternity." He chuckled, twirling a blonde ringlet around his long fingers. Face darkening again, she shoved him away with a huff, turning to strut imperiously down the hall with her head high. She paused, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"Just because you're my betrothed, doesn't mean I can't harm you for eternity Robb Stark." She smirked, then turned and continued on her way. Robb watched her go, a smile on his face.

_Indeed,_ he thought in amusement.

**Ten Years Later.**

A sigh escaped full pink lips, lime-green eyes gazing around her with disinterest. Long, slender fingers tugged at a loose pale-blonde curl in her face; watching the pale red sheen in her hair glisten from the sun's rays. The young woman looked over at the boy next to her, his eyes the same shade of green as she, though his hair was a shaggy, honey brown that he took after their father. He smiled gently at her from his perch on the dark brown horse, ignoring the chatter of the two men ahead of them.

"Nervous, Cybele?" Lewys Piper questioned in concern, his eyes raking his sister's features for any flaw there. She shook her head, leaning against the door of the carriage she rode in, a lovely thing of pale pinks, blues, and golds. Her hair, which was pulled back in a half-braid, cascaded down her pale shoulders; bare underneath the cerulean blue cloak of their House she wore. White,snow-fox fur adorned the hood and collar of it, ruffling in the cold breeze. Her dress was a lighter shade of blue, with pink ivy stitched across the bottom and near her wrists. The dress was a lower, round cut that embarrassed her; as it showed more of her full breasts than she liked. The dress was similar to a robe, parted down the middle to show of pink and yellow silk, with flowery designs. A white, ivy carved belt fitted around her small waist, and she had to sit up straight from the tight corset she wore underneath it all.

"Not really," She sighed, glancing up at him from her snow-white eyelashes that had thickened and grown in her age. Cybele Piper was now an older age of five and ten, her brother Lewys one year younger, and a squire to their father.

"Then what?" Said brother asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as he glanced over at the two men twenty feet from them, focused on their conversation. Before their trip, Cybele had gotten into an argument with their father, and it ended when her elder brother, Marq, steered them away from the topic of conversation.

Cybele followed his gaze, and shook her head again.

"No, it's not him either. Well, not all." She replied, scowling lightly at her father, Clement Piper. She took after him in a few ways. Their green eyes, which she and Lewys inherited; while Marq got their mother's sherry-brown eyes. She had the same passive temperament, as well as the stubbornness. Despite the fact that she was still angry with him, she loved their father dearly, and he adored her. After her mother died when she was ten, the whole Piper family grew closer with the Lord of the House. As she mused, she just realized that she hadn't answered her brother's question.

"I'm sad to leave all of you once I'm married." She admitted, turning her gaze away from her brother's soft and solemn eyes. He sighed, moving his horse closer to the carriage. Staring down at her, he was once again startled to see how much Cybele resembled their mother, Helena.

"As am I. I'll miss you," At this, he smiled over at her, deciding not to say anything about the watery sheen in her eyes, "But we've known this was going to happen since the eldest Stark boy was born." He added, and she nodded in reply, biting her lower lip.

"And we'll come and see you often. Make sure you write to us as much as you can." Their elder brother's voice cut in, and the younger siblings turned to look up at him. He smiled, his pale grey horse shifting to trot next to Lewys's. His pale curls, same shade as Cybele's, ruffled in the breeze as he turned his head. Their father still rode in front of them, speaking with the general of his had brought along at least twenty men with them, for safety measures on their trip. Clement glanced back at them subconsciously, making sure they were still there. Cybele smiled as well up at Marq, nodding once more.

"Of course, and you better do the same!" She threatened, her brothers laughing at this. Cybele laughed along with them,holding onto the side of the carriage to steady herself. Her handmaiden, Ellie (Now the age of her father) who sat beside her, smiled at them all and shook her head. She had one more handmaiden named Meryl, a redhead at the age of eight and ten years, who hid her laughter behind her hand.

"Oh," Ellie suddenly breathed, leaning out of the carriage and catching the attention of the Piper siblings. "We're here," She said in awe. Meryl leaned out beside her, eyes wide as she took in the sight. Cybele swallowed, taking a deep breath as she gazed at her future home, where her fiancée waited.

Winterfell.


End file.
